vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
VS Battles Wiki
WELCOME The purpose of the wiki is to give an outlook and observation of the strength and powers of characters from a variety of different fictional franchises. Valid reasons for contributions and power-scaling should be displayed, and if possible, calculation links for said feats. Respect the opinions made by others, and only argue if you perceive the information to be incorrect. Main: Character Profiles Here is a list of important pages: * Fictional Franchises * Character Tiering * Standard Format for Character Profiles * Instructions about Calculations * Powers and Abilities * Wiki Terms * The VS Battles staff * Other Important pages Important Wiki Rules * Please utilize proper grammar and spelling to the greatest degree possible. * Preferably use source mode editing, as this simplifies the work for other editors later on. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. * Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using hate-speech (ethnic, homophobic, against disabled or mentally ill, etc.), and rude, vulgar, sexist or offensive language. * Only create profiles for characters that you are very familiar with/that you know much about, and present evidence or logical arguments why they should be rated as such. Do NOT insert unmotivated ratings into profiles simply because you happen to like or dislike the characters. * If you notice that another user has inserted blatantly false ratings, please inform the administrators about the incident, as well as about who was responsible. * Given that the Marvel and DC comicbook franchises have been shared by hundreds of different writers, we have specific power-scaling regulations for their characters. * Do not add any original or fan-made characters to the wiki. If you want to create any original/fan-made character profiles, do so on this Wiki. All characters in profiles must originate in notable popular original works. * If you want to a certain character profile to be created, but lack the experience and knowledge to do so, you can visit this forum thread, but be careful to read the rules and instructions. Do not expect that it will automatically be created, and do not spam user pages with requests. * You can leave comments below if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but try not to sound rude, obnoxious or unreasonable. * If you wish to add very long posts, create a forum thread about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep forum threads on point, and not veer off-topic. * Please don't show severe irrational bias or fanboyism. For example, saying things such as Archie Sonic is Omnipotent or Naruto soloing Marvel. * Impersonating other members is not allowed. * Avoid talking badly about other Wikis and communities, as we do not want any conflicts or bad blood. * We are trying to keep this wiki PG-13 at most, so please think about that before inserting offensive text, descriptions, or images into the profiles, and feel free to help out to change such content. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do NOT ever post it publicly. * Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. * Suicide; You are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, nor are you allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. This will result in an immediate ban without any warning. * Do not post links to pornographic material. * Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited. * Posting your personal information like SN numbers, addresses, etc. is not advised. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban. * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. * Moderators are NOT allowed to delete wiki pages, or posts with admin explanations about various issues. They are however, allowed to delete posts with trolling, profane, or provocative content. * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed. * Please avoid debating the deities featured in modern religions unless its a comic version of that deity. It is too controversial to bring up the actual deities featured in Holy Scriptures and create versus threads with them. Important Information We changed the character tiering system after a long discussion among all the regular users in this wiki, due to that the old version did not make any logical sense. It is not acceptable for new users to come here just to demand that we change it back. We are not going to do so, and they will have to accept and attempt to understand our current system. Here are some of the pages to read in order to do so: Character Tiering, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Omniverse, Omnipotence, Dimension, Multiverse. Help to fix grammar or page structure errors, and to reword crude language is highly appreciated. Thank you for your cooperation, and your help to improve this wiki. Category:Browse Category:Main Page